The present disclosure relates in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for managing information in a computer network. A Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”) network, such as the Internet or an intranet, is an example of a computer network. A user may prefer to manage information in the computer network. Such managing allows the user to navigate the computer network in a more efficient manner.